otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Intentions
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Conference Room A rectangular black plastiform table with the starburst insignia of the Guardian Fleet is the centerpiece of this round room. The table is surrounded by swiveling, but bolt-secured, chairs. One of the chairs has a higher back and thicker cushion, and is positioned at the head of the table. Holodisplay emitters and computer data terminals are at each post around the table. The eagle and lightning bolt flag of the Solar Consortium and a map of charted space are also found here. Porter takes a seat, then nods to Staunton. "Major, you can begin your opening argument." Marshall drops his salute and makes his way to his seat next to Denick, drooping down on it as he reaches it. DS-3633 mimics the salute, but does not hold the gesture, merely seeming to practice it. It tilts its head, saying again at half volume, the equivalent of a whisper, "Adjusting auditory input sensors to compensate for accent." Volaya slips around her chair and into her seat, the solid unchanging green of her aura lighting glimmers from the surface of the table. Staunton stands, smoothing her jacket and begins. ""Members of the court. For those of you who do not know me, I am Major Dierdre Staunton." She pauses again, folding her hands behind her. "It falls to me to handle the prosecution of Private David Jonathan Carlon for the murder of a Vanguard soldier while attemping escape from the Stellar Consortium Battleship White Shield." The major fixes her eyes on Carlon, her tone as cold and flat as a Centauran winter. "These facts are not in dispute, ladies and gentlemen." Her eyes move to the general's table. "Thank you." Porter nods to Staunton, then looks toward the Phyrrian officer. "Colonel AB145Q, you may present your opening argument." Volaya props her elbows on the surface of th table, settling her chin in her hands. Clacking and whirring, the Phyrrian colonel swivels its optical receptors toward those assembled at the table. "This unit acts in the capacity of defense for Carlon, Private. While this unit does not dispute the essential facts of the case, certain elemental details may lead to the appearance and realization of mitigating factors. A Vanguard officer was killed during the course of this incident, but it is the contention of this unit that such death was unintended." Porter nods. He looks toward Staunton. "You may proceed with your witnesses, Major." Tominov shifts ever so slightly in his chair as he listens. Staunton stands. "Thank you, Sir. I would like to call Private First Class Potts to the stand." Denick listens, silently. A soldier near Carlon stands, and approaches the stand. He is sworn in, and takes a seat, silently. Staunton says, "Please state your full name for the record." Volaya idly flicks her aura through a darker shade of green and then back, mouth neutral as her face follows the soldier. Potts pronounces his name quickly, "Private First Class Alfred Potts, sir." and returns to glancing around the room, looking slightly nervous. Denick watches the interaction, remaining silent. Marshall eyes the private, as he silently watches Staunton nods and, hands folded behind her, moves around the table closer to the private. "Mr. Potts, can you tell us the nature of your duties on the morning Private Keasler was killed? Potts nods quickly. "I was one of the two MPs attached to act as backup in case Private Keasler encountered difficulty with handling the prisoner, sir." Staunton says, "By 'prisoner,' you mean the defendant, Private Carlon?" Potts nods once again. "Yes sir." Staunton says, "And where was Mr. Carlon being taken?" DS-3633 remains standing behind Volaya, a very soft whirr can be heard eminating from the civilian mechanoid. It's head turns back and forth slowly, optical scanners flashing every minute or so. Porter is sitting at the main table with Denick and Tominov, observing the testimony. Potts tilts his head to the side. "Sir, the private was being held in the crew sleeping area to await a trial for going AWOL, sir." Volaya sits, chin in hands, watching. Her aura's steady green that occasionally flickers darker about her arms. Marshall sits next to Denick watching the case carefully Staunton nods. "And can you tell us in your own words what happened next?" Tominov's arm moves from the arm rest of his chair to his chin as he listens. Trak'gar moves to take a seat at the main table, glancing around the room to take note of those in attendance. Volaya's face tilts towards the new arrival, and a smile touches her lips. She allows a very low gleam of gold to escape her before resuming her former position. Potts nods. "I got a call from someone in the crew sleeping area that Carlon was attempting to escape, so me and my partner headed down to check it out. By the time we got there, it was pretty much all over." Potts is dismissed for now, and it’s time to call another witness... Staunton moves to the prosecution table and refers to a datapad. "I would like to call Dr. Marlan Razin to the stand." Porter nods, then leans back in his chair. Marlan stands and heads up to the witness chair, taking a seat silently. AB145Q swivels its optical receptors to observe the approach of the witness. Staunton says, "Please state your name and rank for the record." Marlan says, "Recruit Marlan Razin, Sir." Staunton nods, again referring to her datapad. "And you were called to the holding area of the White Shield on the date in question, Doctor? Marlan nods, "Aye. I was on Retribution and got a call of a medical emergency in the White Shield's hold, I reported right up." Staunton regards the recruit flatly. "And can you tell us what the situation was on your arrival?" Marlan nods slightly, "When I arrived the Colonel." she looks over in Porter's direction and two guards where already there as well as Private Carlon and a guard lying on the floor unconscious. Private Carlon was already restrained when I arrived. I was asked by the Colonel to examine the unconscious guard, it was obvious from moment one that he was already dead." Volaya shifts slightly in her seat, resettling her chin in her hands. Staunton says, "And you later learned this guard was Private Keasler?" AB145Q clickclicks and whirs. Tominov lets his hand return to the armrest as he listens. Trak'gar looks to drill a stare into Carlon's skull for a moment or two, then retuns his attentions to Marlan. Marlan nods, "Aye. I didn't know that at the time." Staunton nods and walks around the prosecution table to face the doctor. "What were the nature of Private Keasler's wounds? Marlan frowns a bit, "The Private had suffered blunt wounds to the head and upper torso. It was the blows to the head that ultimately killed him." Staunton cocks her head slightly. "Now, Doctor, was a complete autopsy performed on Private Keasler at a later time?" Marshall leans back slightly in his chair and he continues to watch silently. Marlan nods, "Yes, Sir. I performed the autopsy myself." Staunton nods. "I see. So when you say.. "blows to the head that ultimately killed him" Are you implying that death was not immediate? Volaya's gaze wanders, almost imperceptible behind her glasses save for the fact that her face ends up tilted towards Trak'gar. "Depends on your definition of immediate, Sir." she replies. "The repeated blows to his head caused a skull fracture, which in turn caused massive intercranial hemorraging...so no, his death was not immediate, though it probably was just a span of a few minutes. Staunton nods. "As long as what? Can you be more specific? DS-3633 looks back to Volaya and says, again at the lower volume "This method of determining facts seems unnecessarily time consuming, though this unit sees the logical reasoning behind it." Marlan shifts, "Since the beating began, any length of time. Since the actual blow that caused the cranial fracture? Anywhere from one minute up." Staunton folds her arms and walks toward the witness. "And were you able to determine, Doctor, what was used to strike these lethal blows? Marlan says, "A blunt instrument of some kind" then raises her fist, "About this shape, most probably a fist."" Volaya still seems to be watching Trak'gar, steady aura flickering once at DS's comment. She whispers very quietly back without turning, "Yeah, well,they're having fun. People like watching shows and things." The sound of a voice carries, even though it is being whispered. Tominov turns his head to look at the speakers with a frown. Staunton says, "Can you establish whether Private Keasler was conscious for the time between when the blows started and his death?" Volaya's glasses mirror Tominov and the rest of the room impartially. Marlan shakes her head, "I can't ascertain wether he was concious for all of this time but the blows to his arms." she raises her arms in a defensive manner then motions to her forearms, "Would indicate that at atleast some point after the blows began he was concious. Whther he remained that way is uncertain." Staunton nods. "Thank you, Doctor." The major turns to the Phyrrian defense counselor. "Your witness." Marlan shifts her attention to the Phyrrian defense counselor. DS-3633 takes no heed of the frown, besides a slight tilt of the head, it continues with its constant scan of the room. AB145Q clickclicks and whirs, then swivels its receptors toward Marlan. "Doctor, this unit would inquire as to whether you heard the defendant vocalize regret for the result of his actions." Marlan nods, "After I declared the Private dead Mr. Carlon did express regret over his actions." "This unit would further inquire as to whether the defendant specifically indicated he had not intended to cause the death of Keasler, Private," AB145Q says. Marlan shakes her head, "I can't remember his exact words on the matter." "This unit has nothing further for this witness at this time," the Phyrrian colonel states, whirring. Marlan nods and looks at the General as if asking permission to stand. Marlan stands and moves towards her seat, sitting quietly once more. Staunton says, "Doctor, you are dismissed." The major turns to the gallery. "I would like to recall Private Potts." Porter laces his fingers together, watching. Potts retakes the stand, glancing to Staunton, awaiting the question. Staunton turns to the court reporter. "Please replay the Private's last statement." The reporter officiously presses a button and Pott's voice rings clear. "I got a call from someone in the crew sleeping area that Carlon was attempting to escape, so me and my partner headed down to check it out. By the time we got there, it was pretty much all over." Staunton nods. "Alright, Private. That's pretty much where we are. What happened then?" Potts continues, "Well, when we entered, Private Carlon took up Private Keasler's body as a human shield. We were approaching him, accompanied by a few other off-duty Vanguard Marines, when Lt. Colonel Porter entered, trapped Carlon between us, and tangled him after he dropped Keasler's body." AB145Q clickclacks and whirs, maintaining its neutral observation of the witness. Staunton folds her arms. "That's it? When did Private Keasler sustain the injuries that killed him? Potts shrugs lightly, "I do not know, ma'am. Keasler was the only guard attached to guard Carlon. It was deemed that he was not a dangerous individual. And by the time my partner and I entered, Private Keasler was unconscious." Staunton Nods. "I see. Can you tell me how long you had known Private Keasler? When did you meet?" Potts looks reflective for a moment, and then answers the question. "I must've known Keasler for a few years, ma'am. We met in Basic Training." Staunton says, "I see. And over the few years you knew the private, did the two of you develop a non-working relationship? Were you friends?" Potts nods, "Yes ma'am, we were good friends. I requested the opportunity to be assigned to provide backup for him." Staunton watches the witness for a moment, then turns toward the prosecution table. "What can you tell us about your friend, Mr. Potts. What kind of man was he?" Volaya's lips press together slightly, face swivelling away from Trak'gar and towards the stand. Potts looks down for a little while. "He wasn't a perfect guy, but a nice guy. He had a kid, was going to get married in a few months and I'd met his wife briefly. She is a beautiful woman, but she looks horrible in black." he says, narrowing his eyes in Carlon's direction. Denick remains silent, watching the proceedings, his face devoid of emotion. Porter lets his eyes drift toward Carlon, scowling. Staunton clenches her jaw for a moment, then nods. "Thank you, Mr. Potts." She moves to her chair and says, "Your witness." Trak'gar returns his gaze in Carlon's direction, whose head would be vapor by now if the eyes were plasma rifles. Whatever the Brigadier General might be thinking is kept from his face as he simply watches at listens, the permanent frown etched on his face. AB145Q clackclacks and whirs. "This unit has no inquiries to present for this witness." Carlon merely stays facing forward in a blank stare. Staunton stands again, eyes flashing. "I call Lt. Colonel Porter to the stand." Porter stands, right arm in a sling, and lifts his chin as he walks toward the stand, taking a seat. Potts leaves the stand, and returns to his seat near Carlon. Volaya offers a smile at Porter, despite the fact that he probably doesn't see it. Staunton approaches the stand. "Please state your name and rank for the record." Porter readjusts his arm in its sling. "David Ransom Porter. Lieutenant Colonel." DS-3633 is still observing, no change in its routine. Staunton nods, resting her hand lightly on the desk. "Thank you, Sir. You arrived aboard the Retribution shortly after Private Keasler was killed, is that right?" Porter clenches his jaw. "Actually, I arrived before he was pronounced dead. When I came in, Private Carlon was dragging Keasler toward the door, trying to escape." Staunton says, "Please tell us why you came to the Retribution that day?" Staunton shakes her head. "Excuse me. To the White Shield" Porter nods slowly. "I reported to the White Shield to question Private Carlon in regards to his going absent without leave. Again. He was in the custody of personnel aboard the White Shield." Staunton nods. "And what happened when you arrived aboard the White Shield" Porter frowns. "After a brief meeting with General Tominov, I walked into the holding area to find Private Carlon making a break for the door. I acquired a tangler pistol from one of the guards, ordered Carlon to stop. He refused. I shot him with the tangler pistol, subduing him. I then called the general and the doctor. Both arrived a short time later. After several minutes, the doctor reported that Keasler had died." Staunton says, "When Private Carlon was making his break for the door, was he still holding the body of Private Keasler?" Porter nods. "Yes, at first. He dropped the body after I shouted for him to stop." Staunton swallows hard and turns from the colonel back to her datapad on the table. "You said earlier your trip to the White Shield was for the purpose of questioning Private Carlon. Can you elaborate? Volaya's fingers lift to her sunglasses, settling them down a fraction so she can glance over them over at Marlan. An eyebrow lifts. Porter smiles grimly. "Private Carlon had been dispatched with the Minerva to Sanctuary. The intent had been to get him medical treatment for an injury received while on an unauthorized - and disastrous - visit to Tomin Kora. Instead, he had left Sanctuary without first securing clearance from his commanding officers. When we recalled all ships to deal with the Lem'ing threat, he was not at his post." Staunton nods. "So this was, in fact, the third time Private Carlon had been AWOL during his short Vanguard career? Porter nods curtly. "Technically, the trip to Tomin Kora was an AWOL incident. The next, he tried resigning and fled to Sivad. We had to threaten him with desertion charges to get him back. The Sanctuary incident was the third." Volaya's lips form the silent words, "Psych Evaluation," at Marlan before she slips her glasses back into place and folds her arms again. Staunton says, "Thank you, Sir." She takes her seat. "Your witness."" AB145Q whirs and clicks. "Porter, Lieutenant Colonel. This unit would know whether the defendant demonstrated the human emotion of remorse after causing the death of Keasler, Private." Porter shrugs. "He expressed remorse, yes. But mostly it was about failing his girlfriend. He didn't seem to give a damn about Keasler until it sunk in that it might mean losing his freedom." "Did Carlon, Private express the human emotion of glee or otherwise demonstrate satisfaction with causing the death of Keasler, Private?" the Phyrrian asks. Porter shakes his head. "No. He wasn't happy about it." "This unit has no further inquiries," AB145Q states. Tominov shifts in his seat as he watches the proceedings. Porter nods, then steps down, heading back to the table. Staunton stands. "The prosecution rests at this time, Sir." Staunton takes her seat again. AB145Q clackclicks and whirs. "This unit calls Carlon, Private to the stand." Carlon blinks and looks around briefly. He stands and starts to approach the stand at a casual pace, seating himself once he reaches it. "This unit would know your name and rank for the record," AB145Q states. Denick watches the Private, his features blank. Carlon states, "David J. Carlon. Private." "This unit inquires: On the date in question, how did you come to be in the custody of Vanguard authorities," the Phyrrian states. Carlon says, "Sincse I had no other means to reach the Retribution, I took a shuttle to Prosperity Point, where I commed for someone to pick me up. I gave no fight, no attempt at escape, no attempt to conceal myself." Denick continues to watch the proceedings, he quietly scratches his forefinger with his thumb. Volaya straightens up somewhat, slouching in her chair instead of leaning her weight over the table. The movement is unobtrusive, as is the cool steady glow of her aura. AB145Q clicks and whirs. "You returned willingly on all occasions in which you are accused of departing without leave, correct?" Carlon nods slightly, "Yes." "This unit inquires: Why did you attempt to escape on the night in question?" AB145Q asks. Carlon says, "Prior to the escape attempt, I had spoken with the Brigadeer General. I had decided to remain in service for the rest of my tour and give no trouble, along with the request that I would be able to visit Ms. Yanoe or she be able to visit me. I recieved a mail from Ms. Yanoe that she wanted to speak with the Brigadeer General and I informed him. Some time after the General had left to speak with Ms. Yanoe, I recieved another mail from her that they had arrested her. I saw it as a clear betrayal at the time and so I made the attempt." "Keasler, Private attempted to stop you," AB145Q states. "Why did you strike him?" Carlon says, "My intention was to knock him out. I used my fists. They were the most efficent means I had of doing the attempt. If I had gone for my stun gun there was a chance he would've drawn his first. I never thought I could kill a man with my method of knocking him out." "You still possessed your weapon?" the Phyrrian inquires. Carlon nods, "I still had my stun gun with me." "Did you attempt to acquire any weapons from Keasler, Private, after knocking him unconscious?" AB145Q asks. Carlon shakes his head, "No." "Did you intend to kill Keasler, Private?" the Phyrrian asks. Carlon shakes his head again, "No." "Express for the court your emotions in the wake of this incident," AB145Q states. Staunton sits back in her chair, eyes fixed on Carlon. Tominov shifts in his seat again as he watches Carlon, his frown deepening ever so slightly. Carlon says, "At first, I figured I had indeed just knocked him out, so I did not care much about him then. When I heard that he was actually dead, I was shocked. I never thought I could have killed him with that method. I was and am deeply sorry about his death, though that will never be enough for his loved ones. Killing him was the last thing I would've ever intended to have done." "This unit has nothing further," AB145Q states, rotating its optical receptors toward Staunton. "Your witness, Staunton, Major." Staunton stands. "Are you sorry that he died or sorry that you got caught, Private? "This unit objects," AB145Q states neutrally. Staunton says, "Withdrawn" The major moves around the table. "If you had made it past Colonel Porter, and if you had escaped, what would have happened next, Mr. Carlon?" Carlon says, "I am sorry most of all that he had died. I just wanted to knock him out. I did not want to cause anyone's death. If I had gotten past Porter, I would have gone after Ms. Yanoe before ever thinking of departing the vessel." Staunton folds her arms. "I see." Porter readjusts his right arm in its sling. Staunton says, "You are aware that Yanix Yanoe was arrested for trespassing on Vanguard property and obstructing the White Shield by placing herself in the path of its thrusters to impede takeoff, are you not?" Carlon nods, "I am also aware that all she wanted to do was speak with the Brigadier General and was not taken seriously." Staunton says, "Was it really a betrayal for General Tominov to uphold Vanguard rules and regulations? Who betrayed whom?" There is no change in how Tominov appears to regard the proceeding of the case as it moves along. Carlon says, "I did not describe that I felt now that it was betrayal, I described what I felt then." Volaya sighs very quietly and leans back against her seat. Staunton nods. "So you felt betrayed then, but you don't feel that way now. Is that correct? Carlon nods, "Yes." Staunton says, "And all it took was you killing one person to figure that out." "This unit objects," AB145Q states neutrally. Staunton puts up a hand. "Withdrawn." Staunton moves back to the table and her datapad. "One last thing, Mr. Carlon. You said earlier that, ""I just wanted to knock him out. I did not want to cause anyone's death."" You stand by that? Carlon shakes his head to the first comment, "At the time I was not yet informed that she did anything serious enough to result in being tossed in the brig," he answers the next, "Not completely." Staunton says, "You mean you /did/ intend to kill him?" AB145Q clackclicks and whirs as it swivels its receptors toward Carlon. Carlon continues, "Technically, the contact with his head and the wall truly caused his death. I did not mean to bring him to the wall. It happened far too quickly. I also did not intend to kill anyone." Staunton nods, taking two rather large photographs from a folder on the table. "If it was the contact between Private Keasler's head and the wall, Mr. Carlon." She hands him one of the photos and the other to General Tominov. "Which of the five contacts would you guess killed him? You have a copy of the photo taken by the coronor which accompanies the report. There were no less than five distinct and separate blows to Mr. Keasler's head and neck. Perhaps you can shed some light on that for us." Carlon says, "After I had struck him the 3rd or 4th time, a crewman behind me had a weapon to my back, a semiautomatic slugthrower if I recall. I tackled the private to confuse the crewman with his target. The Private was knocked out after his head hit a solid object, probably the wall." Staunton opens her mouth as if to speak, then shuts her jaw with what might be a slight smile. "That is all, Mr. Carlon." She moves back to sit at the prosecution table. AB145Q clacks and whirs. "This unit concludes its case presentation." Porter nods. "Major, you may proceed with closing arguments." Volaya drums a quick staccato series of beats on the tabletop with her fingertips, a falling splash of sound that lasts a few seconds. Staunton nods and stands. Staunton says, "Private Keasler is dead and by his own admission, it was that man,'' points to Carlon, "who hit him not once, not twice, but five times in the head and neck." She puts up a hand dramatically, "I'm sorry. In fairness, it was the wall that struck the final blow." She straightens and smooths her jacket. "Also by his own admission, if he had been able to elude Lt. Col. Porter, he would have tried to rescue his alleged 'damsel in distress' and fled with no further thought for the dearly departed Private Keasler. His remorse is superficial at best. And it is questionable whether it is to his own grief at causing the death of another human being or to the fact that his fiasco of an escape went haywire. The man is an habitual rule breaker - having gone AWOL no fewer than three times." She fixes Carlon with a stare. "He killed Private Keasler. He should be punished as a murderer."" Porter glances toward AB145Q. "Colonel, you may proceed." The major turns on her heels and returns to the prosecution table where she sits. AB145Q clacks and whirs, rotating its optical receptors toward the main table. "This unit maintains that Carlon, Private, did not intend to effect the termination of Keasler, Private's biological functions. In a state of distress, Carlon, Private, acted without due diligence and forethought. Carlon, Private was captured - conjecture about events that might have transpired had he eluded capture is irrelevant. Upon his capture, the private demonstrated remorse. Responsible for the death? Affirmative. Was the death premeditated? Negative. This was a crime of passion, all too common among humanoids who are susceptible to their emotions." Marlan snorts at that, sitting back in her chair. Porter nods, then stands. "General Tominov, Captain Kraken, we should adjourn to my quarters to discuss the case and render a verdict." Denick nods, "Yes sir." He stands, ready to follow the colonel out. Porter turns and walks toward the door, heading for the corridor. Volaya drops her gaze, rolling her neck through a full circle and then looking towards the door. They adjourn to Porter’s quarters to deliberate... Commander's Quarters In what passes for luxury on a station like this, the commanding officer dwells in a 10x20 foot overgrown closet. The quarters include a small desk and computer terminal, a higher-grade mattress on a single bunk (with a fully stuffed pillow), a private relief cubicle and shower, and an upright wardrobe. Shelves are available for personal effects to give some sense of individuality to the surroundings. Denick walks in, a frown now creasing his face. Porter stands in his quarters, readjusting the right arm in its sling. "All right. We've heard the facts. Thoughts?" Denick clears his throat, "If I may, sir?" Porter nods to Denick. "Go ahead." Tominov shrugs, "He may show remorse, but dat does not change anytingk." he says. Nodding to Denick he says, "Go ahead." even as Porter does. Denick says carefully, "Regardless of whether the murder was premeditated or not, Mr. Carlon is obviously unstable, and emotional, to the point of it being unsafe for him to be around others, unguarded. If execution is ruled out, I believe the only other option is confinement." Denick adds quickly, "Sir." Porter nods. "He has demonstrated a lack of good judgment. I don't know if that constitutes mental instability. And I don't think it's an excuse for murder." Denick nods, asking, "What do you suggest, sir?" Porter frowns. "Murder charge. But put the bastard away for life." He looks toward Denick. "We'll have to hold him here for a while, but it's time to build a new penal colony. Pluto seems like a good spot for it." Tominov sneer and nods. "I don't tink hees exocution ees called for. We want heem to suffair, dah?" he asks. Porter nods to Tominov, then looks toward Denick. "Captain?" Denick nods, "I agree, Sir. Life is the best option." Porter sighs, then nods. "Right. Let's go." He walks toward the corridor. Denick follows silently. The verdict is delivered... Conference Room A rectangular black plastiform table with the starburst insignia of the Guardian Fleet is the centerpiece of this round room. The table is surrounded by swiveling, but bolt-secured, chairs. One of the chairs has a higher back and thicker cushion, and is positioned at the head of the table. Holodisplay emitters and computer data terminals are at each post around the table. The eagle and lightning bolt flag of the Solar Consortium and a map of charted space are also found here. AB145Q swivels its optical receptors toward the arrivals. Staunton whispers over her shoulder. Porter makes his way back toward his chair at the table, and remains standing, waiting for Denick and Tominov to join him. Denick walks in, behind the the other two officers. His expression is once again emotionless. Marlan nods and sits back. Tominov returns to the table. Porter looks toward Carlon. "Private Carlon, on your feet." Volaya remains in her seat, motionless after that earlier glance at the door. Carlon stands. The guards behind Carlon stand ready, waiting for the verdict. Staunton folds her hands on the table before her. Denick takes his place the table, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes on Carlon. Porter readjusts his arm in its sling, then states flatly, "Private Carlon, it is the unanimous verdict of this court that you be convicted of murder in the death of Private Keasler, and that you be sentenced to spend the rest of your natural life in prison. For now, you will be detained aboard Retribution. But in the near future, you will be transferred to Pluto to serve the remainder of your sentence in a new penal colony under construction." Staunton sits motionless as the verdict is read. Marlan nods slightly to herself. Volaya looks extremely unsurprised. Carlon merely gives a shrug, "Saw that coming..." he mutters quietly to himself. Porter turns toward Denick. "Captain, join the guards and escort Mr. Carlon to the brig. Make sure he remains under suicide watch." Denick nods, replying crisply, "Yes sir." Denick nods. Porter lifts his chin. "This tribunal is adjourned. Dismissed." Denick turns, heading for the door. Carlon plods off for the door, looking rather calm.